<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galatea by overworkedunderwhelmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246718">Galatea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed'>overworkedunderwhelmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, post-season 3 (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of battle, the reveal had finally happened.  Only that was <em>days</em> ago.  </p><p>Still trying to grapple with the fallout, both Adrien and Marinette are left on their own devices, uncertain just where they both stand with one another now the the dust has settled.  Wondering just how to soothe his anxious heart.  How to reassure her fretful mind.</p><p>When one of them finally takes that reckless first step, determined to shape their futures, a partner is certain to follow.</p><p>After all, they're in this <em>together</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slumping down onto the chilled rooftop, Chat Noir sighed heavily.   </p>
<p>The reveal had happened.  It had happened <em>days </em>ago.</p>
<p>However, for all the good it should have done, things were never more awkward and distant between himself and Marinette.  Between himself and Ladybug.</p>
<p>Ever since, even patrols have been split between them both...  so the long, tense silences felt a little less painful.</p>
<p>Chat Noir’s claws raked through his hair, mussing it a little more than usual as he stared out over the mostly slumbering city.  Only a few night owls still lingered, slowly headed home.</p>
<p>His eyes drifted -- again and again -- back to the fairy lights wreathing Marinette’s balcony.  To the dim light at her window.   </p>
<p><em>Somehow, </em>he still had no idea who Marinette has actually had feelings for all along.  He was pretty sure it wasn’t Luka now... but he still has no hope that Marinette’s feelings for him than friendship.</p>
<p>He fully expected to be rejected by her.  Just as he has by Ladybug over and over again.  Even now, he was starting to doubt Marinette’s words the day her father was Akumatized as well.  As much as she hated lies,  he knew how important it had been to keep her identity well hidden.</p>
<p>To keep her family safe.</p>
<p>He shook his head, leaping up to expend the anxious energy that was already seeping back into his tensing muscles as he rushed along the rooftops near the school.  </p>
<p>Marinette had to know that his feelings hadn’t changed.  Neither one of them could work together nearly so well in battles without absolute truth, absolute trust between them.</p>
<p>While words have always been the easiest thing for him, right now -- when it mattered most -- he kept freezing up.  </p>
<p>Part of him was sorely tempted to ask to borrow Sass.  There was simply no easier way to figure out the words that would actually work without ill consequences.  </p>
<p>The trick?  Of course, there was no way to do <em>that </em>without asking Marinette herself... and explaining what he needed it for...</p>
<p>A glimmer of light caught his attention, as he spotted her statue standing in the park closest to her house.  The one that had always reminded him of their earliest, happiest days, when battling Akuma had felt far more like a game.</p>
<p>He grinned, quickly snapping out his baton to pivot his direction mid-leap.</p>
<p>If he couldn’t talk to the <em>Lady</em>(bug) herself just yet, he could always practice his confession to her double... until he was certain he got it <em>just</em> right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Kellarhi for beta reading this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug rushed home on a far more dazed autopilot than usual.  She dove down into her window, de-transforming on her bed just after her stockinged feet hit her comforter. It was a convenient spot, considering Marinette spent the next fifteen minutes hastily muffling her scream into her pillow.</p>
<p>All because <em>Adrien </em>was <em>Chat Noir</em>!</p>
<p>There, in the quiet comfort of her room, she could be rightfully, blissfully ecstatic. Only a few weeks back, Kagami had given up on Adrien, telling him in no uncertain terms that it was clear to her that his heart wasn’t in it.  Kagami—for her own part—wasn’t one to keep fighting a losing battle.</p>
<p>She, Alya, and Nino—their whole class, really—had been totally baffled with that development. Just who was it that held Adrien’s heart if Kagami didn’t?</p>
<p>Until now, she hadn’t dared to hope Adrien could have been thinking of her. Her hands hovered over a picture—a group photo that she hadn’t had the heart to take down though she’d long ago ripped down every other photo with him in it.   </p>
<p>Marinette inhaled a shaky breath as her thoughts raced back to the moments after they’d just defeated Oblivio.  The kiss that Alya had so graciously preserved on her blog for eternal posterity’s sake.  <em>No wonder</em> she hadn’t pushed him away.  </p>
<p>But now she knew—and now <em>he </em>knew it, too.</p>
<p>It was just her rotten luck that she’d been pushing Chat Noir away all along. </p>
<p>For himself...</p>
<p>Nibbling at her lip, she sat up in bed, her trusty scream-muffling pillow tucked at the ready between her chest and her knees.</p>
<p>In the end, she had been needlessly pushing away her <em>partner… </em>needlessly fending off her own feelings.</p>
<p>Marinette sighed, her chin dipping down to rest atop the pillow, as the fuller implications of that reality set in…</p>
<p><em>Chat Noir</em> was Adrien.  The boy she had more than once thrown at an Akuma.  Not that Adrien had the slightest hesitation in doing that himself.  Far more times than she’d cared to recall.</p>
<p>She flopped back onto her bed, hugging her cat pillow tightly.  </p>
<p>It had been terrifying enough watching Chat Noir fade from existence twice over.  He had saved her, over and over… and she had come painfully close to losing him, each and every time.  </p>
<p>“Tikki…”</p>
<p>Her Kwami cuddled beside her on the pillow, ruffling her hair.  “Yes?”</p>
<p>“I’m really, really happy that Adrien is Chat Noir,”  Marinette sighed, letting her eyes slip closed.</p>
<p>“I noticed that.  But now you’ve gotten quiet.”  Her Kwami prodded.  “What are you thinking?” </p>
<p>“I’m just super worried about what that means for us both.”  Marinette sighed, shaking her head wearily.  “Some of the closest calls I’ve ever had were the fights when I’ve been worried about <em>him</em>.  Not to mention the fact that I’ve only been doing a good job of keeping my cool around Adrien for a little while now.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,”  Tikki mused.  “It’s a sign that you’ve gotten stronger, Marinette.”</p>
<p>“But is that enough?”  Marinette’s eyes slowly drifted open, looking far more somber.  “After all, Ladybug can’t afford a single slip up… ”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Barely stifling a noisy yawn, Marinette slumped down at the dinner table, with the place settings all now neatly prepared.  It was half a miracle she hadn’t tripped over her own feet, dropping the plates and glassware while setting them out.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Marinette?” Her mother frowned.  “Was it a long day at school?”
</p>
<p>Marinette bit her lip.  School was tiring but it was nothing compared to the bone-deep weariness she was already struggling with after several night-long discussions with Tikki.  </p>
<p>Much to her (temporary) relief, once the weekend had ended, Adrien’s father had scheduled him for yet another photo shoot.  Which meant she could breathe easy in class.</p>
<p>It meant she had one more day before things would inevitably get awkward with Adrien.</p>
<p>Marinette shook her head.  “I got stuck in a design project and stayed up way too late.”</p>
<p>Sabine shook her head.  “That’s no good.  A growing girl like you needs her sleep.”</p>
<p>Marinette plastered on a smile, as her father walked in from closing up shop for the day.  “I promise, Mom.  I’ll turn in early, after I’m done with my homework tonight.”</p>
<p>As her mother smiled fondly back at her, she could only hope that was true.</p>
<p>Tom kissed Sabine and then Marinette on the cheek, before he ducked over to the sink to wash his hands.  “Mr. Ramier stopped in just before I shut down.”</p>
<p>“Oh, good.”  Sabine beamed, starting to serve up dinner onto the plates.  “I was hoping he was going to pick up the day-old bread for the pigeons.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled.  “He did. But he also stuck around to chat a bit, too.”</p>
<p>Sabine blinked.  “That’s a little unusual for him.  Usually he is in a hurry to see his birds…”</p>
<p>Tom coughed.  “Yes.  Well… apparently, he was concerned about the statue in the park.”</p>
<p>“A statue?”  Marinette’s brows furrowed.  “But the only statue in the park is the one of Ladybug and Chat Noir…”  Her grip tightened on the edge of the table, preparing to make her excuses and dart off at the slightest hint of an Akuma.  “Was there an attack near it?”</p>
<p>Her father smiled, patting her hand in reassurance.  “Oh no, my dear.  Mr. Ramier was apparently out for a late night stroll yesterday evening.”</p>
<p>Marinette relaxed, promptly digging into the vegetables in front of her.  Her every instinct was on edge, telling her she would probably need all the energy she could get.</p>
<p>“He saw something moving on the statue—far too big to be the usual pigeons.  Too noisy, also.  He ducked into the alleyway to watch for a bit, ready to call the news to alert them about an Akuma.”</p>
<p>“And?”  Sabine urged.  </p>
<p>Her father beamed, “It wasn’t an Akuma, of course.  But it <em>was </em>one of our local heroes.”</p>
<p>“Chat Noir…”  Marinette breathed.  Why on Earth had he stayed out so late?  Their battle had already ended hours before, just as night had fallen.  And their masks had fallen in kind...</p>
<p>Tom nodded solemnly.  “Best as Mr. Ramier could figure, Chat Noir must have been talking to the Ladybug statue.  And for quite some time at that.”</p>
<p>A fierce frown drawing her face, Sabine hummed.  “I worry about that boy.  Was there some reason he couldn’t just talk to Ladybug?”</p>
<p>Marinette’s fork dangled just in front of her mouth before clattering to the floor in an angry clop.</p>
<p>Wide-eyed, she ducked beneath the table to retrieve it.  Now <em>that </em>was a very good question.</p>
<p>Tom merely grunted.  “He clearly has no trouble telling anyone who asks about his feelings for his partner.”  </p>
<p>Blinking, Marinette dashed over to rinse the silverware, desperate to keep her flustered shock out of sight.  </p>
<p>“Tom,”  Sabine chided distantly.  “We’ve been over this before.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be mad at me for being disappointed in him for not liking our daughter as much as she deserves.”</p>
<p>Sabine sighed heavily.  </p>
<p>Marinette bit her tongue, grabbing another fork from the drawer and letting it softly come to a close.  She hadn’t exactly forgotten about her partner’s frequent confessions, even if she’d only realized they were more fervent recently.  And only after she’d been so sure she couldn’t return those feelings…</p>
<p>Quietly, she sat back down at the table, listening to her mother turn the tides of the conversation adeptly, finishing off her meal as quickly as she could.</p>
<p>Ladybug had been extra careful last night, sprinting away to process her own feelings before he could have the chance to tell her his own might have changed—her heart couldn’t take that.  And her <em>head </em>desperately needed time to process and plan, factoring every possible contingency.</p>
<p>Once her plate was clean, she excused herself.  “I’m going to head upstairs to finish up my homework.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, sweetie!”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, dear!”</p>
<p>“Night, Mom and Dad!”  Smiling, Marinette bounded up her stairs, two at a time, eyes quickly adjusting to the dimming light of near sunset.  </p>
<p>Somewhere, in the middle of it, she’d forgotten about something just as important: how this all must be affecting him.</p>
<p>There was only one way to find out if she knew her partner as well as she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to Kellarhi for beta reading!</p><p>Also: shout out to the APS Server, which is baby and is celebrating it's first birthday today!  I'm pretty sure that means it gets a smash cake.  </p><p>They have been such a super helpful and supportive group, with near endless sprints for the few spare hours I have been able to write that makes finishing my many WIPs possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was up early. After spending another nearly sleepless night tossing, turning, and worrying, she was up and dressed and down to breakfast after the bakery’s morning rush.</p><p>Her dad was still downstairs manning the ovens, but her mom was clearly surprised to see her up before 11 am.</p><p>She’d sat in the park earlier, sketching.  Wondering if perhaps she’d spot her moody kitty, skulking around in daylight hours.</p><p>Unless she was called into duty—unless he happened to contact her—she wasn’t likely to get much of anything else done anyways.  </p><p>For hours she sat and sketched, scanning the rooftops every few minutes.</p><p>Fidgeting and getting a slight sunburn.</p><p>In the brightest light of day, Marinette abandoned her temporary post on the empty park bench for a few minutes.  She raced back inside the house, reapplying sunscreen and aloe from the medicine kit she kept up in her bedroom.  Stopping at the refrigerator, she grabbed a snack—one for her and one for Tikki—and tucked them into her purse to tide them over until her parents would come up for supper.</p><p>In her hurry to head back outside, Marinette’s mind whirred, pulling together a plan, all without really meaning to.  By the time she was sitting back down at her favorite bench, she was already scouting out her plan of attack.  Considering he hadn’t come to her directly already, Chat— Adrien—was more likely to visit the statue again at night.  Her eyes scanned the rows of homes lining the periphery of the park.  They might offer a solid vantage point, but there was really no way of knowing for sure if he might come straight from home or be running off a bit of energy first.  That was assuming he would transform at all.  </p><p>Besides, all of the rooftops seemed a bit too far away to hear quieter chatter, even with her own powers.</p><p>That meant she had no other choice but to sneak in as closely as she could, and stay out of his line of sight.  There was no other way to really figure out what Adrien was up to. </p><p>It wasn’t like he didn’t know where to find her now.</p><p>It wasn’t even like her house was that far away…</p><p>If her room faced the other way, she might have noticed him yesterday and talked to him in person rather than sitting here anxiously all afternoon.</p><p>Marinette frowned, nibbling at her lip.  Of course, if she was going to be so close to the statue itself, her red and spotted look <em>wouldn’t </em>exactly be inconspicuous.</p><p>Marinette closed her sketchbook, stretching and standing up to take a walk around the park.  If anyone noticed that she was spending a little more time lingering near the statue of the heroes and mulling over the deep green of the statue’s base, not a single person gave her an odd look.</p>
<hr/><p>As dusk finally rolled around, Marinette yawned and stood up from their sofa, after playing one last video game with her parents to settle her nerves.  </p><p>“I think I’m going to turn in early tonight.”</p><p>Sabine blinked at her in surprise, setting her cup of evening tea on the table.</p><p>Tom’s brows furrowed, as the sound of him roundly defeated echoed throughout the room.  “Are you sure you don’t want to stay and defend your title?”</p><p>Marinette chuckled wearily.  “I think Mom can handle that for me.”</p><p>With a wink, she slowly scaled the stairs up into her room and climbed up into her loft bed, ensuring everything was in place one last time.</p><p>In a flash of red, Ladybug was swinging, up and out of her room, folded up cloak tucked in hand.  She was really glad she’d spent that last productive daylight hour making a few quick modifications to her father’s old fall jacket that was now half a size too small for him.  Of course that meant that she was still drowning in it. </p><p>Thankfully, she had hemmed it enough that she would be able to swing to one of the nearby alleyways, sweep the makeshift cloak around her, and safely walk across the street to duck behind the statue.   </p><p>As she leaned back against the cool stone, Ladybug sighed.  </p><p>All she had to do now was wait.</p>
<hr/><p>With no sign of her Kitty a quiet half an hour later, Ladybug was impatiently tapping her toes against the dirt path beneath her feet.</p><p>Her legs were aching a bit in protest of sitting still, so she stood up, adjusting the hood so it entirely covered her face, as she started to tent out the fabric itself so she could read the screen of her yo-yo.  </p><p>She looked for any sign of a fight, or a notification that he’d been sighted, on the Ladyblog.</p><p>Her fingers rose to her temples, massaging away the growing bit of frustration.  Belatedly it occurred to her that she could have stopped over to talk to him, too.  Or called… or just anything.</p><p><em>Anything </em>had to be better than all this waiting.</p><p>Finally—mercifully—her yo-yo beeped softly, the toxic green flashing dot indicating that he was incoming.</p><p>Hastily, Ladybug shoved the top closed, and slumped a few inches to ensure her head wasn’t visible from the other side of the statue.  She froze, her back pressed firmly against the concrete as she tried to steady her breathing.</p><p>She steadied her breathing, trying to keep as quiet as humanly possible when she heard the familiar clop of his baton sinking into the dirt.  </p><p>She could only hope that he was far more focused on the task at hand—<em>whatever </em>that was, exactly.</p><p>“How are you on this <em>purr</em>-fect evening, my Lady?”</p><p>She winced, gently pushing aside her hood and peering up in front of her, half expecting to see him bent over in an over dramatic bow.</p><p>But he wasn’t there standing beside her.  Which meant Chat Noir was still talking to the statue.</p><p>Closing her eyes to listen intently, her thumb traced fitful patterns over the top of the yo-yo.</p><p>An awkward chuckle echoed in the air, filling the awkward silence.</p><p>“Of course, you really aren’t here, are you?”  He sighed.</p><p>Ladybug bit her lip. She <em>could </em>answer.  Still, she wondered if she really <em>should</em>.</p><p>If she did, she might never really know what he was thinking.  At least, not any time soon. </p><p>She could hear the soft clip of the metal on his boots tapping the stone at the base of the statues as he shuffled indecisively.</p><p>“It’s so strange.  You’re so close now.  And somehow, you’re still <em>so very</em> far away from me.”</p><p>Inhaling deeply, she tightened her hold on the yo-yo.</p><p>“I... I’ve been practicing for days.  Trying to get everything just right.  But now Plagg keeps poking fun when I practice in the mirror.”</p><p>Pressing her lips together tightly, she barely held back a snort.  Of course Plagg was giving him trouble.  </p><p>“I know you haven’t liked when I’ve been too showy.  Or used <em>too </em>many puns.  But if we’re supposed to continue to be partners, I know we need to both trust each other without hesitation.  So, I know I can’t lie to you, My Lady.”</p><p>Her lips curved, relief gently peeling away some of the tension that had settled on her shoulders.</p><p>“All this time at your side has shown me how important trust is.  Besides, I know all too well how much you despise lies.  In fact, I know <em>you </em>very well.”</p><p>Even if she could breathe easily, that single comment had left her breathless anew.  It was taking every <em>fiber </em>of her being to keep from turning around to see him. </p><p>“You’ve been kind, and generous and welcoming, even to those who haven’t always been nearly as kind back.  You’re strong-willed and hard-headed, but Paris wouldn’t have survived without that tenacity.  You’re amazingly creative with everything you make and every complex plan you manage to bring together.  Sometimes in ways that surprise me, because you can be so <em>focused </em>and <em>creative</em>—and still somehow be so <em>kind</em>.  I didn’t understand how rare that was until I crashed into you.”</p><p>Ladybug clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp</p><p>Chat chuckled darkly.  “I didn’t know anything was missing from my life until you.”</p><p>Her mind raced, mentally connected the dots. There, hidden in the words he <em>was </em>saying, were all of the ones he always glossed over. </p><p>So much of Adrien’s relationship with his father was often shrouded in mystery.  Though he was stuck inside on his father’s will, he had never really complained about that aloud.   But now, it was clear to her that his father had definitely been keeping him at arms length, just when he needed him the most.  </p><p><em>She </em>hadn’t been doing anything big for him.  Not really.</p><p>Not anything like his <em>parent </em>should.</p><p>She wanted to cry for Adrien.  She wanted nothing more than to run out and just give him a hug, but she couldn’t reach out to him.  Not <em>yet</em>.  Instead, she had to settle for the cold metal of the Chat Noir statue, willing—hoping for—her comfort to reach him.</p><p>Ladybug dared to peeked up at him.  She couldn’t help herself.  She had to know for sure that he was alright.</p><p>Luckily, Chat Noir’s eyes had darted up, and he was gazing at the moon.  “It’s funny.  You know?”  He paused, clearly mentally filling in her side of the conversation.  “Now that I see it, it’s like the puzzle pieces all fit so seamlessly.  It’s a little frustrating that I never noticed in the first place.”</p><p>His eyes raced down dangerously.  But not far enough.</p><p>Not to <em>really </em>see her, waiting with bated breath.</p><p>She bit her lip, recklessly daring another half step closer from the other side of their statue.</p><p>She wasn’t entirely sure if he closed his eyes, but his forehead had dipped, pressing to the cool metal of her doppelganger, shining ethereally in the moonlight.</p><p>“I could have looked harder.”  Chat Noir breathed.  “Maybe I should have… even if it were less safe. But then, at least I would have known how to protect <em>you </em>better.”</p><p>Anxiously her fingers fidgeted with her yo-yo, winding and then releasing the string between her fingertips.  He really was beating himself up over this.  Of course, neither of them could have known.  </p><p>No one did.  Except for Master Fu.  And Tikki.  And Plagg, too…</p><p>Ladybug’s lips pressed into a thin, angry line.</p><p>“Because then I wouldn’t have been fighting the feelings I’ve had for you—for every part of you—since the very beginning.”   </p><p>She gaped up at him, her eyes growing wider by the second as she watched his shoulders slump in familiar dejection.  </p><p>“I know that you don’t like me.  Not the way I like <em>you</em>.”</p><p>It took every spare bit of effort she had to bite back her instinct to gasp.</p><p>In so doing, it stole that critical focus.</p><p>The heady mix of excitement and amazement hit Ladybug all at once, leaving her hands to clasp over her rapidly beating heart.</p><p>Sending the yo-yo spiralling up into the air.</p><p>Falling as it so inevitably always did.</p><p>That was just her luck.</p><p>Or was it his?</p><p>She winced, as he yelped aloud.  </p><p>“Ye-ouch!”</p><p>Baffled, he looked down at the red yo-yo he’d caught instinctually, before his eyes darted fearfully around.  “Ma—my Lady?”</p><p>He gulped anxiously, glowing green eyes widening in the dark as he hopped down from the statue base to stand beside her.  “How… how much of that did you hear?”</p><p>She smiled softly, closing the gap between them.  Lingering just as close as they always did.  “Enough to wonder if you were actually bowing to my metal friend up there.”</p><p>His shoulders slumped again, eyes carefully not meeting hers.  “Oh…”</p><p>“Did you mean it?”  She asked before she could think better of it.</p><p>His eyes shot back to hers, searching.  “Every word.”</p><p>Ladybug’s lips curved, her hand reaching out to pat comfortingly on his shoulder.  Echoing the gesture he had done so many times before.  “I’m afraid there was definitely a lie in all of that, Kitty.”</p><p>“What?”  Chat Noir flinched.  “But that’s impossible.  I was only talking about my own feelings.”</p><p>She grinned.  “Not entirely.”</p><p>He shook his head.  “No.  I was really careful to—”</p><p>Tapping his bell, she tilted her head to capture his gaze.  Secretly pleased at just how well that worked.  “It wasn’t your feelings, Chat.  You’ve made those clear.  At least you did behind the mask.  But that wasn’t what I was talking about.”</p><p>“It wasn’t?”</p><p>“You very clearly said that I didn’t like you.”  She smiled.  The heat was rushing into her cheeks as the words—the thrilling thought—crossed her lips.  But she didn’t dare mess up.</p><p>Not now…</p><p>“You’ve made that clear, my Lady.”</p><p>“I’ve pushed Chat Noir away for one reason and one reason only.”</p><p>He nodded sadly.  “The other guy.”  A heavy sigh rushed past his lips, as his claws reached back to rake awkwardly through his hair.  “Right—”</p><p>Her gloved fingertip pressed against his lips, effectively silencing him as she drifted the tiniest bit closer.  “Right.  But you also mentioned just how well you know <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Chat Noir’s crooked smile rose beneath that finger.  “I do.”</p><p>“Chat… Believe me when I say that no one else has ever seen me be as clumsy and awkward as you have.”
</p><p>He chuckled gleefully.  “I’ve got the knots to prove it.”</p><p>She pressed back against his arm, letting her palm linger there when he made no move to shift away from her touch.  “That only ever happens when I’m too worried and anxious about what someone thinks.  When I worry about if I’m doing everything right.  It was always easy being around you as Ladybug.  Because I knew so much of it would be hard work.  But you made it fun.”</p><p>“I would have hoped I’d made it easier on you, too.”</p><p>“Sure.”  She smirked.  “Of course, then I also had to struggle with your poorly timed sense of humor.”</p><p>He snorted loudly.  </p><p>“Without the mask, though?  It wasn’t as easy.”</p><p>Chat Noir frowned.  “There was that misunderstanding with Chloe. But, it seemed like forever until you were able to see me as a friend, too.”</p><p>She closed her eyes, tugging down on his bell and standing on her tiptoes so she had a hope of pressing her forehead to his.  </p><p>“Ladybug?”</p><p>“I couldn’t see Chat Noir as more than a friend, because<em> I</em> was seeing <em>you </em>as more.”  </p><p>“Me?”  He whispered in awe.  </p><p>“You.”  She confirmed.  Pulling away, she fully opened her eyes, reveling in the joy and wonder softening his expression.  “From the moment that you handed me your umbrella.”</p><p>He blinked.  “You’re sure I haven’t hit my head harder than we thought?”</p><p>“We both know you’re pretty hard headed, too.” </p><p>He guffawed, pulling her hand closer.  </p><p>“I probably tried to tell you a few hundred times.  In all sorts of ways… and in letters, that went awry.”  Ladybug left out an exasperated huff.  “Of course, all of that was just because I kept managing to mangle the French language every time I tried to talk to you.”</p><p>He cupped her cheek, smiling gently as he tipped his forehead down to hers.  “It was always just me.”</p><p>Pouting slightly, she leaned gently into his touch, memorizing the adoring look in his eyes.  “Yes, I know that <em>now</em>.”  Her hand lifted, clasping with his free one.  “But I just spent the past few days worrying just how I was supposed to somehow not miss a beat while working with the crush I barely keep from tripping over words around.”</p><p>His smile turned gleeful.  “I’m pretty sure you were tripping over everything else, too.”</p><p> “Chat,”  she warned, though it lacked any heat. </p><p>Humming, he squeezed her hand in return.  “I always liked your endearing clumsiness.  In fact, I’m pretty sure that it had <em>tied </em>me into <em>knots </em>from the very beginning.”</p><p> Her automatic groan was probably undermined by the fact that she just couldn’t stop smiling.  </p><p>Neither could he.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered.  “Did I ever tell you how much I adore when one of your plans finally comes together?”</p><p>She beamed up at him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.  “I think this might be my favorite plan.”</p><p>He grinned.  “Mine, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this one! </p><p>Working through more of my WIPs as soon as I can.  However, I am working full time (with overtime) remotely while monitoring and moving a small human through schoolwork.  My writing hours have been...dramatically reduced until life (in some way) normalizes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>